<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight by Dafna1833</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378250">Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna1833/pseuds/Dafna1833'>Dafna1833</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Family Feels, Gen, Season/Series 03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafna1833/pseuds/Dafna1833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the long battle for Shiganshina, Eren takes care of Mikasa.</p>
<p>Written from 2nd POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein - implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes her exactly ten minutes to pass out on your shoulder after you sit down with the rest of the squad for some food. “Finally,” you think, it should have happened 2 hours ago when you came back from the ruins of your old house. </p>
<p>After laying her down on the bedroll next to Armin and Sasha, you think about going back to the campfire and joining the rest but seeing how peaceful and innocent both Mikasa and Armin look when sleeping, you decide to stay behind and keep watch over them. Just for a little bit. You can’t blame yourself for being paranoid, especially after everything that’s happened on that day. </p>
<p>She’s sleeping curled up on her side like a child. She’s always so worried about taking care of you and not being focused on herself, you’re surprised it’s you and not her who keeps getting eaten by titans or kidnapped by some assholes from beyond the wall. It kills you, but you can’t be as watchful of her as she is of you – there is simply not enough time in the day for you to worry about not losing it and becoming a titan forever and having to worry about every step she takes. You wish she’d allow someone else to take care of her – you see the way Jean looks at her even now. You honestly wouldn’t even mind seeing them together – yes, Jean can be a jerk and sometimes you hate his guts, but honestly, she could do much worse. You think you might have even caught her sneaking a peak at him once at the communal showers, but she might also have been looking because you two have started a fight yet again. </p>
<p>Anyway, as it stands, she’s way too obsessed with your safety to even think about caring for another person that is not you or Armin. You know what it looks like from the side – everyone and their mother have asked you about your feelings towards her and how you’re an idiot for not seeing that she’s in love with you. But you know that it’s never been like that. She’s not in love with you and you’re not in love with her. You do love each other, but it’s familial kind of love that stems from growing up together. The unhealthy dependency is from all the losses you’ve suffered together and from being the one to pull the other out of endless pit of depression and suffering. </p>
<p>And you’re not even sure if you can like girls like that. Not that there’s anything wrong with girls. It’s just, well, there are guys, you know. Why would you care about girls when there are guys?</p>
<p>Looking at her sleeping so peacefully now, you’re actually quite proud of how far she’s come. When your family first adopted her after the death of her parents, she wouldn’t sleep for months. At first it was nightmares: screams piercing your small house every night, to the point where some of the neighbours actually started to complain, heartless bastards. Then she got so scared of the dreams, she outright refused to sleep. Your mother would try to sing her to sleep or bring her warmed milk before bed, but nothing. She would just nod off for an hour or two in whatever position she was in and then wake up and get back to business. You’re not sure what caused her to change for the better, but eventually she started sleeping through the night. Maybe time does heal.</p>
<p>She shivers in her bedroll – the wind has picked up and sleeping on top of a bare 50-meter wall is not exactly comfortable. You go to grab another blanket to put on top of her, but after a second thought grab another bedroll for yourself as well. It’s been a long day, you’re not yet ready to process all the death and discovery that happened, and you desperately need a nap – otherwise, you’re afraid to descend into some horrible hole of despair in your mind and never get up again. You put your bedroll in between Mikasa’s and Armin’s, even though the space is tight. You’ve always run hot, even before your father forced you to eat him and become a titan-turning monster. Hopefully, your heat will keep both of them warm through the night. </p>
<p>Tomorrow is yet another long day. You have to finish looking for survivors and then start getting back to Trost after sunset. Your new commander is missing an eye, your captain is slowly descending into grief induced stupor, and there’s 9 of you left, total. It will not be an easy journey. </p>
<p>But for now, all you can think about is that the people you truly care about – the entirety of Levi’s squad and Hanji – are safe. You feel incredibly selfish after you have that thought – what about 100 other people who have lost their lives for you and today’s battle? But you can’t really make yourself care that much. Not tonight. Tonight, you just want to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>